


Lean On Me

by doofusharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry loves cats and babies, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, matching tattoos, mentions of an abusive relationship, not all of these tags apply to what I have written so far but they apply to my plan for this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusharry/pseuds/doofusharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way in hell that Louis would not meet this gorgeous stranger. Louis quickly devised a plan - a very clever one, according to him. So, Louis being Louis, an impulsive little rascal, he waited until the cars around him picked up a bit of speed, all the while making sure that his future husband was still right behind him. Then, out of nowhere, Louis suddenly slammed his foot on the brake pedal as hard as humanly possible.</p><p>or the one where Louis causes a minor car accident just so he can meet the beautiful stranger named Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this goes

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Louis muttered angrily as his foot lowered onto the brake in response to the endless sea of brake lights ahead. His old gray sedan slowed to a stop as he prepared himself for the hour of traffic he was going to have to sit through on his way home from a tiring day at work.

Louis contemplated turning on the radio, but the commercials and radio show hosts and mostly shitty Top 40 songs irked him too greatly. His car didn't have an aux jack, so playing music off of his prized black iPhone wasn't an option. He did, however, check his phone while he had the chance. He frowned when he saw that there were still no calls or texts from his mother. Louis brushed aside the disappointment and responded to a text from his best friend Zayn, agreeing to hang out the next night at Louis' flat. He proceeded to check all of his mirrors for the first time in awhile, like the amazing driver he is, when something caught his eye in the rear view mirror.

"Shit," the twenty-six-year-old mumbled as he gazed through the mirror at the beautiful specimen sitting in the black Toyota directly behind him. The first thing Louis noticed about the boy was his gorgeous chestnut curls, then his perfectly pink and plump Cupid's bow lips, and finally his wonderfully manly hands grasping the steering wheel. _Oh, those hands._

The boy looked to be about Louis' age, and was honestly just the prettiest thing Louis had ever seen. It took a few moments for him to realize that the boy was singing along to a song. Louis tracked the movements of the boy's lips with his cerulean eyes the best that he could, having to dart his gaze back and forth from the boy to the road in order to keep up with the traffic, trying to make out the lyrics. Aided by the boy's ridiculously endearing dancing and facial expressions, Louis managed to discover that, to his delight, the boy was listening to and knew every single word of Louis' all time favorite song, "Lean On Me" by Bill Withers. 

Louis thought it was just a crazy coincidence, that he would happen to find a very pretty boy singing his very favorite song. However, time passed, their vehicles inched forward, and Louis watched the boy sing along to great song after great song. He was soon convinced that this must be fate. 

After about thirty minutes, Louis could see where the traffic started to thin out up ahead in the distance, and he was terrified that he would lose this masterpiece of a human forever. There was no way in hell that Louis would not meet this gorgeous stranger. Louis quickly devised a plan - a very clever one, according to him. So, Louis being Louis, an impulsive little rascal, he waited until the cars around him picked up a bit of speed, all the while making sure that his future husband was still right behind him. Then, out of nowhere, Louis suddenly slammed his foot on the brake pedal as hard as humanly possible.

Louis kept his eyes locked on the rear view mirror and saw the pretty boy's eyes widen with fear as he tried with all of his might to get his car to come to a hault. However, he had no other choice but to bump into the back of Louis' car, as he could not stop his car soon enough and the lane to the right of them was filled with traffic and the shoulder to the left was basically nonexistent. The crash was minor enough that Louis' airbag did not have to deploy. Louis inspected himself to find no injuries whatsoever, hoping that was the case with the stranger as well. _It worked,_ Louis thought gleefully.

He extricated himself from his car, praying to God that the perfect boy would not be too cross with him. Of course, Louis was going to lie and say that he thought he had seen an animal in the road and didn't want to hit it, but. Semantics.

Louis ambled over to the side of the road while he covertly fixed his caramel fringe. He stared expectantly at the black car, awaiting his soulmate. Finally, the car door opened, and Louis' mouth almost watered at the sight. The lanky boy, whose legs were clad in deliciously skintight blue jeans, walked apprehensively up to Louis, his hands clasped behind his back. The boy wore a plain black t-shirt on his top half, which left his many arm tattoos exposed. 

Finally, the boy was standing in front of Louis. Up close, Louis could tell that the boy was even more beautiful than he thought possible, and that there was an obvious height difference between the two, Louis being the shorter one. Louis didn't quite know yet how he felt about the latter. 

"Oops," the boy sheepishly mumbled while looking at the ground, his voice much deeper than Louis imagined. _God, imagine what he sounds like in the morning._

"Hi," Louis answered as their eyes met (Louis was absolutely amazed at how green the boy's eyes were) after he not-so-slyly checked the boy out. He smugly noted the pink twinge on the boy's cheeks to himself. "I'm Louis Tomlinson. Are you alright? I'm really sorry about that. I really hope you're not hurt. Are you alright?"

"Uh, Harry. Styles. Harry Styles," the stranger who now had a name told Louis, his blush only deepening. "Yeah, I'm alright, no need to worry. No injuries here." Louis chuckled internally at how flustered Harry had gotten. He very much hoped that it was due to the fact that the self-proclaimed highly attractive Louis Tomlinson was checking him out and making sure he was okay.

The pair shook hands, Harry's huge one enveloping Louis' tiny one. Yeah, Louis thought, I can get on board with this whole size difference thing. 

"I haven't ever been in a car accident before, so I'm not exactly sure what the procedure is. But, um, why did you stop so suddenly, anyway?" Harry gently inquired, eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"Oh, yeah, I thought I saw a kitten in the road. Didn't want to hit it, so. It turned out to be a piece of a tire, though," Louis lied easily. 

"I love kittens; they're so soft and so adorable, especially when they play with string," Harry giggled. Louis was so fucking endeared. Harry then sighed, "Too bad my building doesn't allow pets. Anyway, uh, I'm really sorry I rear-ended you."

"Don't worry; I'm the git who slammed on his brakes. Anyway, my car's kind of shit," Louis laughed. The two boys glanced over to their cars, and Harry shook his head.

"I like it. It has character," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Shiny New Car," Louis playfully teased. Louis was pleased with himself when Harry sheepishly giggled. He could definitely get used to that sound.

"Hey, it was a graduation present," Harry stated, mocking offense. "Should we, like, exchange insurance info?"

"Yeah, we should. While we're at it, we should exchange our personal numbers as well," Louis replied with his most charming smile.

"Are you asking me out?" Harry questioned, sounding confused and a little worried.

 _Please don't let him be straight,_ Louis prayed. "Why, of course! After all, you are the prettiest boy who's ever crashed into me," Louis winked, taking a risk.

"Um, I'm flattered, but, uh. I just got out of a relationship and I'm not really ready to get another boyfriend. I'm sorry. But, maybe, we could be friends?" Harry asked, a hopeful smile gracing his face.

 _He's into guys, and he wants to be friends, at least for now. I can deal with that,_ Louis thought, after he kicked away the initial sting of the rejection. "Alright."

They exchanged the necessary information regarding the car crash, and decided that there wasn't too much damage to either car and nobody was hurt so there was no need to alert the police or get a tow truck. They then handed each other their phones, both entering their cell numbers. Louis may or may not have added some cheeky emojis next to his name in Harry's contacts.

When Harry got his phone back, a white iPhone with a pretty case on it, he saw the emojis and couldn't help but squawk out a laugh. Louis silently thanked the gods that Harry found them funny and not creepy, as they had only just met. Harry smiled at Louis, and Louis was helpless to do anything but smile back.

"I've got to get going; I promised to help my mate Liam finish moving into his new flat tonight. I'm supposed to already be there, actually. It was really nice to meet you, Louis!"

Louis was a tad disheartened by the news of Harry's departure, but then he got a great idea. "Hey, Harry, I'm hanging out with my best mate Zayn tomorrow night at my place. Wanna come over? You can bring Liam, or someone, if you want."

"Sounds great," Harry affirmed with a grin. 

"Cool. I'll text you my address tomorrow. Be there around 7:30, yeah?" Louis waited until Harry nodded, then smiled at the pretty boy, gave him a small wave, and hopped into his car, Harry doing the same. 

Louis drove the rest of the way home thinking all about Harry. So far, Louis knew that Harry had exceptional music taste, was the most beautiful person ever, and was way too endearing for his own good. He couldn't wait to get to know the boy better, wanting to know everything about him from his favorite cereal to his deepest fear. Louis resolved, then and there, to do anything it would take to make Harry Styles his boyfriend.


End file.
